Past Forgotten
by Ecliptic
Summary: In Starry and Skye, Starry was activated without knowing who she was. Why was that? What was her past like?
1. The Deal

Okay... so here's a new story of mine. This one is pretty much just a combination of all the random scenarios of Starry's past I think of when I get bored. It begins a little after Jumba created Stitch, and was working on 627, not completly finished, just enough that if he wanted to create another experiment it would have to be numbered 628.

Why didn't I do something that seemed more logical? Well, a fanfic about Jumba creating a 628 a little after making a 627 and then dehydrating it doesn't sound like much of a story to me...

* * *

Jumba sat down in a chair and sighed. Yet again, his money was running low, afterall, having to support over 600 genetic experiments takes a heck of a lot of money. But this time, his money was lower then usual. And to add to that, the Galacic Federation was begininning to get suspious.

'What to do..' Jumba thought. Counterfeiting was an option, but if he was caught for creating all his experiments, then it would only add to the sentence. The same thing would most likely result in stealing the money. He suddenly came up with something, although, he didn't exactly like it. A while ago, a guy named Zaro had called him, asking if one of his experiments were for sale. Zaro was very rich, although, nobody knew how he got his great fortune, and for some reason, had a hobby of buying experiment creations from various scientists(basically, you could say Zaro had no real life).

Jumba walked out of his office, and over to 002, who was typing away at the computer. 002 was designed to be a typist for Jumba, she had yellow-orange eyes, and was all yellow, even her claws and ears.

"002," Jumba sighed ," I want you to call Zaro, and tell him I am willing to sell him one of my experiments." 002 just stared at him.

"You sure you want to?" she replied.

"There's really no other choice," he responded.

"Okay.. if you're sure"  
-  
Later that night.  
---

Jumba was checking the cameras set around all of his place. Luckily all of the experiments seemed to be asleep already, as Zaro was supposed to arrive soon. As Jumba checked another camera, he saw 003, leading Zaro down the hallway. 003 was all red(including eyes, nose, and claws) his body structure was like any other experiment, except he had 6 extra tenticle like things coming from his back, each ending in a sort of claw-grasper. 003 was designed to help Jumba in the lab, only when he needed an extra hand.

He turned off all the camera footage as the door to his office opened. Stepping inside was 003, followed by Zaro, and another creature. Most likely one of the experiments Zaro had bought in the past, Jumba decided. The almost draconish(is that even a word?) alien was wearing a darkly colored trench coat, some baggy pants, and black boots, and the creature with him had green fur, black eyes, walked on four legs, had a kind of long stubby tail, two small black horns, two small ears, and one off-white tooth poking out from his upper mouth.

"Well, Jumba, I must say, you've got a rather difficult place to find. Anyway, you are serious about selling me one of your experiments?" said Zaro.

"Yes," replied Jumba. He then pulls out his laptop, and clicks a few buttons, opening his experiment files, and slides it across the desk. Zaro looked at soom of the files, and stopped at 349.

"I want something like this one... but different," he said. Jumba raised an eyebrow. Zaro reached into his pocket, and took out some money, sliding it over to Jumba."There's more where that came from. All I want you to do is create an experiment for me."

"A thief experiment?" asked Jumba. Zaro nodded in responce. "And, you are wanting it to be like 349, but...?"

"With more powers and abilities." As Zaro said that, the other experiment rolled his eyes. He had been through many of these type of meetings with Zaro, and Zaro pretty much always said that to the scientist.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Call me when the experiment is ready." Zaro turned around and walked out of the room, the green experiment following behind him. Jumba sighed, and pulled out some paper and pencils from his desk.

"You may leave 003," he said to the red experiment. 003 opened the door and left as well."This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

002 belongs to my friend Laurel...not me.. 


	2. Time to Leave

Forgot to mention... 003 also belongs to Laurel... And just wondering, what do ya'll think this story's genre should be?

* * *

It had been about a week since Jumba had started working on 628, and it was finally the day 628 would finally awaken. 002 had already contacted Zaro, who was currently flying over. 

Inside the lab was 003, watching 628. She was inside a container, floating in some type of blue liquid(I'm not gonna give a description of 628,aka Starry,if you need one, go read the first chap of Starry and Skye). 003 looked towards the enterance as Jumba walked in.

"Any signs of 628 awakening?" Jumba asked.

"Nope," 003 responded.

"Well, I am going to go wait for Zaro to arrive. You continue to watch 628." 003 nodded as Jumba stepped out of the lab once again.

"Sooo boring.." muttered 003, twirling the chair he was sitting in. He took a glance at 628, deciding she wouldn't awaken soon, and walked out of the lab to go get something to eat, as he had done many times before.

628 then began to move slightly. Her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

628's POV 

Where am I? What is this? I glance around, and push my arms outwards. I don't get far, a glass barrier restricts how far I can stretch. Hmm.. I'm in a container... filled with a blue liquid, 'kay.

Huh? I feel funny...kinda dizzy-ish. I need to get out here. I push harder on the container walls. What's that coming from near my hands? Electricity I think, waves of electricity.Umm.. what's that noise? Little cracks are beginning to spread from where my claws were on the glass. Not good... I close my eyes as I hear a loud crack in front of me, and feel myself fall forward. With a thud and a groan I land on the hard floor, surrounded by shattered glass and the blue liquid. My arms then begin to sting slightly. Well, at least I can breathe. I open my eyes and grasp one of my arms.

I soon catch my breath and look around the room. What is this place? It looks like I'm the only one here. The door a small distance to the side of me opens, revealing a red creature. As he sees me, he gets a surprised expression. I just stare at him, a little curious,but not much.

"Great...she just had to shatter the container..." he mutters. I frown at him. It's not like I did it on purpose you idiot! I then stand up, looking down at my arms. Red blood was starting to stain my fur. Without a thought about it I lick the cuts on my arm.

The door then slides open again, this time two creatures enter, both rather tall. One was fatter, with four eyes, and the other was like a dragon, but no wings and walked upright. I instantly stop licking.

The four-eyed guy frowns at the red creature."003, what happened? I told you to watch 628!"

"I was watching her!" replies 003.

"Does not look like you were. If you were, the container wouldn't be broken and 628 wouldn't have cuts on her arms. 628, was there anyone in here when you woke up?" 628? Is he talking to me? I guess so.. I shake my head. 003 smiles nervously. "003, just get me some bandages for 628,"he sighs.

003 nods and runs off, soon coming back with a first-aid kit. The four-eyed guy takes out the bandages and wraps them around each of my arms, only where a wound was. I look up to him and give a little nod to say 'thanks'. I then look over to the draconish guy I pretty much ignored earlier. Who's he, I wonder. He's studying me, head to foot. What's up with that?

"Well, Zaro, 628 should heal very quickly. I wouldn't make her do any training until she heals though," says the big guy. What's he talking about? Wait.. is that money in the four-eyes guy's pocket? It looks like alot.

"That's good news," Zaro replies. Okay... so I know who the dragon guy is, and who the red creature is, but who's the four eyed guy? He puts the bandages inside the kit and closes the lid. I guess I'll have to ask..

"Umm..." I say to him."I was wondering, who are you?" He hands the kit to 003.

"I am Jumba, your creator," he replies. That explains it.

"And, why do you call me 628?"

He sighs." You are my six-hundred and twenty-eighth experiment." Oh.

"Well, I'll need to be leaving," says Zaro."Come 628." I look back at Jumba, with a questioning look. He gives me a little push, telling me to follow Zaro. I sigh, and follow him as he walks out of the room. I glance around at the hallway, sometimes falling a little behind and having to run to catch up with Zaro's long strides. Why does he have to walk so fast?

After a few minutes, we reach a very large, strong looking door. As Zaro takes a step near it, it slides open. Outside is a ship, medium sized, and its outside is dark blue with silver stripes. A large door on the ship opens upward, and a small ramp slides outward. Zaro walks up the ramp into the ship. I stare at the ship for a moment, then walk inside too.

As I enter the ship, the ramp slides back in, and the door closes right behind me. I twitch my ears as I hear a loud sound. I think it's the ship taking off. I glance over my shoulder and see several passenger seats. Zaro must be up front or something. I think I'd rather sit back here though. I take a few steps backward and sit down, buckling up my seatbelt. This better not take too long.


	3. Welcome to Your Home

Tworeviews... that's more than I thought I'd get...

* * *

Well, the ship has finally landed. I turn my head as the door begins to open and the ramp slowly moves outward. The engine of the ship turns off, and a little green creature and Zaro walk towards me.

"628, this is 02," Zaro says. I just nod, and stand up. 02 then walks out of the ship, jumping over the ramp.

After him, I walk out slowly, glancing at my surroundings. We're on a small landing strip, which is surrounded by some really tall trees. Where are we going? I don't see any buildings nearby or anything. "Before we get to my place, we have to walk a little," Zaro tells me. Great... "02, you show 628 the way there, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"This way," 02 mutters, walking into the forest.For a little guy he sure can walk fast. Probably has to walk fast to keep up with Zaro all the time. Every so often he looks back at, as if he needed to make sure I was still there. What's he think I'm gonna do? Attack him from behind? Soon we approach a small hut looking thing. It looks a little small. The ship is bigger then this thing! I say just live in the ship instead. 02 pushes the door open, and we walk inside.

"Is this it?" I ask, disbelievingly.

"Course not," 02 replies," the real place is underground. Zaro had to have it built this way so it wouldn't attract any attention." He walks over to a wall and places his paw on it. The part of the wall under his paw lights up.

"Handprint identified," says a computer's voice. Part of the floor slides away, and an elevator emerges from the hole. Nice. We step inside of the elevator, and as soon as we do the door closes.I look at the buttons of the floors. There's about 8 floors..the question is, which floor to go to?02 presses the button for floor -3, which lits up as he does so. Ooooo... so glowy. I move my arm near another of the buttons.

"Don't even think about it," says 02. I sigh and return my arm back to my side. Darn. The elevator stops moving, and the doors open up, revealing a very open room. I smile in releif; I was getting very annoyed with the smallness of everything, so it is nice to find a very open place. I walk out of the elevator, sitting down in one of the many chairs placed around the room. "Just wait for Zaro here, 'kay?". 02 walks out of the elevator, and out of this room. I wonder where he's going. Hm.. why isn't anyone here? Meh, means more room for me. I lean back into the chair. Suddenly the elevator opens up, and Zaro walks out. That was quicker than I thought.

"Well, 628, you will be rooming with Dream," says Zaro.

"Umm, who's Dream?" I ask.

"She should be arriving soon. Anyway, normally when an experiment arrives here, the next day they begin their training, but, as Jumba said, we'll have to wait until your arms heal."

"Great!" I smile," uh.. I mean... that's too bad. Darn, I was looking forward to training." What the... there's a glowing light next to Zaro. The light disapears, and is now replaced by a light purple experiment. Well, she's mostly purple. Around her neck, ankles, ears, and wrists, theres a thick dark blue stripe. On her torso, and over her eyes, thereis light pink fur, and on her head is a marking that looks alot like an eye. She's also got small feathered wings, and two medium-length antenni.Oh, and her eyes are dark purple, with a purple nose.I'm guessing this is Dream.

"This is Dream. Dream, this is 628."

"Ah, a newbie. So, why do you want me here?" Dream asks.

"You and her are going to share rooms," explains Zaro. She glares at him, and opens her mouth as if she's about to complain, but then closes it."Remember to walk her there instead of teleporting her. I don't want her to ever get lost while looking for her room." Wow, Zaro has so much faith in my sense of direction. The lizardish guy steps back into the elevator. Dream strares at him with half-closed eyes until the elevator door shuts. She then turns around and looks at me.

"So, what happened to your arms?" she asks.

"I was in a glass container, and broke the glass," I reply."Why do you go by Dream instead of a number?" I had been wondering a little about that.

"My creator gave her creations names instead of numbers. She named me Dream because the main thing I can do is enter people's dreams. But I can also teleport myself and others, create holograms,read minds,and give people back memories," she explains."And I can send people into trances. Well, I better take you to our room. Actually you will have your own room, but it is connected to my room." We walk down the room,over to a door. As we get close to it, it slides open. The next room is a cafeteria, but right now it's empty. "The cafeteria is open only at certain times." The whole room was pretty much empty, except for where there is a buffet style table, and some doors that most likely lead into the kitchen. So I guess those chairs in the other room are there for experiments to sit after they're gotten a meal.

We walk through the cafeteria, towards another exit. This time it leads to a flight of stairs.

"Why can't we just use the elevator?" I ask.

"It's a rare moment when we experiments use the elevator. There's only one in the whole building. Zaro's really the only one who uses it, occaisonally 02 does though."

"That's messed up," I mutter.

"Anyway, the -1 level is Zaro's, -2 is the level for all the experiment's rooms, -3 is the cafeteria level, -4 has TV, computers, those type of things, -5 is the gym and training level, -6 is the hospital level, -7 is, I think, the power floor, with some other things as well, and I am not sure what the -8 level is for. And by the way, we don't go on the -1 level unless Zaro tells us we can, and the same goes for the -8 level," she says, running up the stairs. Shesh.. I can't go on two levels, and I can't go in the elevator except when I'm supposed to. I race up the stairs after Dream.

Soon we get to the next level, after climbing several stairs. This level is filled with doors, and by the looks of it, several hallways.

"Our room is pretty far away, it is on the other side of this level."

"It's all about inconvience here, isn't it?"I mutter."How come I haven't seen any others here anyway?"

"Most of them usually go to the -4th or -5th floor during the day. There really isn't much else to do." Great, just great. That means whenever I go down to those level, there's gonna be tons of other experiments. Joy.."Our room is nearby, just another hallway. Just to let you know the room number is 207. I'll tell you the combination once we're inside." We walk down the hallway, and sure enough, there's room 207. Dream enters a combination into the keypad, and the door unlocks. Dream and I walk inside, and she closes the door."So, the combination is pretty easy, just three numbers, 785," she states."This is my room, for yours, just walk through the doorway over there." Dream's room is plain, there isn't much there, but the walls are yellow.

I nod and step into my room. It's plain, like Dream's; there's nothing on the walls and there is only a bed and a nightstand with a digital clock. There's a difference between my room and her room though; the walls of mine are white.

I turn my head as Dream walks into her room and opens the door."Where are ya going?"

"To the -4th level. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay, suit yourself." With that she closes the door shut. I sigh, and fall backwards onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

R&R... 


End file.
